


The New Girl

by Randomana83



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Romance, abridged references, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: Meet (f/n) (l/n). A teenage orphan who just transferred to Domino High. All (f/n) wants is to have friends her own age, get a scholarship, and lead a normal life. She later meets Yugi and the gang. Things seems to be going well for her. However, destiny seems to have other plans for her.





	1. Chapter one

A smile stretch on your face as you blow the candles on the birthday cake. You just turned 16 today and the people of the orphanage threw you a birthday party. Children were gather around you as they cheer.

“Here's your present!” One of the workers exclaimed.

She hands you a small box with a bow on it. You open the box to reveal a house key. You picked it up with your eyebrow raised.

“We pour all of our money from our pockets to buy you an apartment. Since you're still underage, you'll get checks from us every month till you're 18.” She explains.

“You didn't have to do that, ya know!” You exclaimed.

The children gripped your hands and look up at you with smiles on their faces. One of the children is a 11 year old boy name, Harvey.

“(F/n), you deserve to have a place of your own. You're going to be the best gymnast in the world. You're going to be there best ping-pong player in the world. You'll bring home gold medals from the olympics. You're the only one of us to make it big. So, it makes sense for you to have a big house and go to the best school.” Harvey smiles.

The other children agrees with him. Tears of happiness are threaten to fall out of your eyes. Then something else clicked.

“Best school? What are you talking about? I don't go to any school.” You questioned.

Harvey's eyes widen as he reveal a big secret.Elaine, one of the workers and is like a mother to you, took a step in front of you.

“We wanted you to have the best education this country has to offer. Domino High is the best school in Japan and not far from your apartment. You're guarantee a scholarship to college incase your sports career doesn't work.” Elaine says.

You couldn't believe what you just heard.  _ I'm going to Domino High. That's a tough school to get a scholarship. That shouldn't be a problem cause of my gift. _

“Thank you all so much for believing in me. I promise I won't let you down, ya know.” You cried.

Everyone gave you the biggest group hug you ever been part of.

  
  


Not a lot of stuff was put into your new home. Or a room of what you thought when you first saw it. Your room/home is at the second floor of the building. When your step in, there's the kitchen and bed not far from the table counters, and a small bathroom next to the kitchen. Honestly, you didn't mind how small your home is. This is just right. You didn't have to share your room with the other girls. You finally have privacy.

You only have 5 boxes to unpack. You clothes, sheets, book, leotards, and your ping-pong paddle. You didn't care much for decorating, so your apartment is entirely white. To anyone, it looks like a sad home. But to you, it's a palace. As you unpack the last box, a box fell.  _ My deck! How can I forget my precious momentum?  _ You rarely play, but you're pretty good at it. You once had the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but gave it to a friend for good luck when he got adopted. You put them away and headed to sleep. Tomorrow, is where your life gets crazy.

  
  


Students are whispering as you passed them. You can tell they're talking about you. You were feature in the newspaper about your ping-pong victories and your gymnastics abilities. You never lost once in ping-pong. That's something you take pride in. You win tournaments and give the prize money to Elaine so she can use it for the children.

“That's (f/n) (l/n). She never lost a match.”

“She's also very good in gymnastics. People say she'll win a gold medal when she enters the Olympics.”

“I heard that she never sleeps because she's always practicing.”

You're wearing a pink blazer with a blue skirt. You really like their uniform. You ignore the whispering and headed into class. You walked up to your teacher and handed him a note. He smiles and walks up front.

“Class, may I have your attention?” He asks.

The class stops talking and faces him.

“We have a new student here today. Please give her a warm welcome.”

You step in front of him.

“Hello. My name is (f/n) (l/n). I hope we can be friends as friendship is the best thing in the world.” You introduce.

“Thank you, (f/n). You can take a seat behind Jonouchi. Jonouchi, please raise your hand for (l/n).” The teacher instructed.

A blonde boy with honey color eyes raised his hand. You nodded and sat behind him in the back of the room. The teacher now begins to write things on the board. You took out a notebook and a pencil to take notes.

Class ended and you headed out. You barely took a step out, when people begin to surround you. This is all new to you.

“(F/n) (l/n), I challenge you to a game of ping-pong!” A student shouted.

A smirk appears on your face.  _ Looks like I won't be bored during free period. _

“You're on.” You accepted.

They led you to the gym where's a table already set up. The group of students follow to witness you playing. You took out your special paddle, which you take everywhere. You face the student.

“I never lost before and I don't plan to lose now!” You warned.

The student start it off first. You hit the ball back and they redirected back to you. It went on like this for several minutes. You both hit with full speed and strength.  _ This guy is good, but… _ you stretch out your arm and hit as hard as you could.  _ I'm better.  _ The ball went passed the student and bounce on the floor.

“Good game. You're really good at this. Keep practicing and you'll be on the same level as me soon.” You praised.

You turned to the crowd.

“Who's next?” You asked.

Couple of hands are raised and you accepted all their challenges. 7 students played against you and all 7 of them lost. You didn't even break a sweat as you played.

“Any new challengers?” You asked.

No one raised their hands. You smirked to yourself.  _ Looks like everyone knows I'm unbeatable. _

“I'll play.”

You turned to the source of the voice. A girl with brown shoulder length hair and blue hair steps out of the crowd. You recognize her as one of your classmates. Though, you didn't got her name.

“I think your in my class.” You stated.

The girl nodded.

“That's right. My name is Anzu. Nice to meet you.” She greeted.

You greeted back. Three boys steps out of the crowd. You recognize Jonouchi as one of them. The other two, you don't know. One of them has spiked brown hair and is the tallest out of the three of them. The other one looks like a 10 year old child. But that's not the only weird thing about him. His hair is like a starfish with three different colors. He is also wearing a weird puzzle with an eye around his neck.

“These are my friends. The tall one is, Honda and the short one is, Yugi. And you already know Jonouchi.” Anzu introduce.

“Hello there.” You waved. “So Anzu, you play?”

“Oh yes. I'm pretty good and wanted to see if I could beat you.” Anzu answers.

“Alright, but fair warning. This is a serious match. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're classmates, ya know.”

“I wouldn't have it any either way.”

Anzu reach into her backpack and pulls out her paddle. Your (e/c) eyes sparkle in admiration at the craftnation of the paddle. You just have to take a closer look at it. Anzu place her paddle down and went to her friends to hold on to her backpack. You quickly made your way to her paddle and picked it up.  _ I love her custom made paddle. I should get one of my own _ . You place it down and went back to your side before she notices your touching her paddle. Anzu picks it up and got into position.

“Ready?” You ask.

“Ready!” Anzu answers.

“Start!”

You gently throw the ball and hit it hard with your paddle. Anzu hits the ball hard. Her friends are cheering for her.

“You can do it, Anzu!” Yugi cheers.

“Hit the ball with everything you got!” Honda added.

“Whoop her ass, Anzu!” Jonouchi whistles.

“Jonouchi! Language!” Yugi scolded.

Not gonna lie, you felt jealous that no one's cheering you on. But you won't let that distracted you. You focus on the game and always hit the ball back. It's been more than 10 minutes and you're both still going strong. Anzu is the only one who excited you. When the ball is at her side, you took a stand. You only did that when you want to end the game. With all your strength, you hit the ball high up.

No one is able to counteract that move. You gasp when you saw Anzu reach her arm to hit it.  _ Impossible! No one is able to hit it without missing!  _ Sure enough, the paddle made contact. Suddenly, Anzu’s paddle begins to crack. The crack got bigger and shatter on impact. The whole crowd gasp as the ball hits the ground, making you victorious. You were about to celebrate, but stopped when you saw Anzu's teary eyes as she looks at her paddle.

“I don't understand how it broke! It shouldn't have broken like that!” She yells.

She then runs away crying. Her friends follow her and the bell rings. You feel really bad for her. You feel like it's your own fault that her paddle broke. Everyone begins to leave the gymnasium. You bend down to grab your backpack. As you did, the whole room turns black and the atmosphere got chilly.  _ What's going on! Why did the room became like that?! _

“It's game time.”

 


	2. Chapter two

I turned around and saw Yugi smirking at me. I narrow my eyes to get a better look at him. He seems to grew a couple of inches and his innocent face is replace with a confident aura. I'm still taller than Yugi. The room gave of a darkness light all around us. But for some reason, this doesn't concern me.  
“So (f/n), you want to play a round with me?” Yugi asked.  
Did his testicles suddenly dropped? What happen to his voice? I shook a little before regaining my composure. I pointed my index finger at him.  
“Yugi! I never lose! I accept your challenge!” I yelled.  
Yugi let out a eerily chuckle.  
“I never lost a game either.” He said. “Let's play some ping-pong.”   
The two of us walk on either side of the table.   
“The rules are simple. Who ever makes the other player miss, wins.” Yugi explains.  
Yugi starts off first. He threw the ball high up in the air. What's he doing? Throwing the ball high will only make him lose focus on hitting it. The ball comes down and Yugi hits it. Hard. The ball comes zooming towards me. I gasp and quickly hit it back with my paddle.  
Yugi isn't playing around. He hits the ball just as hard as he did the first time. I wasn't gonna let him know that intimates me. I still have a determine face as I hit the ball back. Yugi just smirked and hit the ball. It went past me. Time moves slow for me as I ran to hit it. The ball barely hit the tip of the paddle and over the net to Yugi.  
“Time out!” I demand.  
Yugi looks shock, but nodded his head. The ball that is in mid air, stopped. My eyes widen as the ball is frozen in place.  
“I normally don't pause the game for anyone, but you interested me.” Yugi spoke.  
“What's your problem?!” I yelled. “You seem intense on beating me!”  
“We're playing a game. I have to beat you. You need to learn your lesson.” Yugi answer.  
I was about to ask him in what he mean by that.  
“Resume game.”  
The ball spins back on my direction and I hit it with all my strength. Yugi just simply hit it back with more force. This went on for a couple more minutes. My arm is getting tired for swinging my paddle too hard and I'm running out of breath for running around.   
Yugi doesn't seem tired at all. Not even a single sweat is on his face. No doubt about it, Yugi is your toughest opponent you ever face. There's no way this guy is human. Even my opponents before him get tired like me. You weakly hit the ball over to Yugi.  
“Congratulation. It looks like you'll be the first person to beat me, ya know.” I admitted.  
Yugi looks taken back at me. He hits the ball and started bouncing on his paddle.  
“You can't keep bouncing the ball. It's against the rules, ya know.” I said.  
“I never said you couldn't do illegal moves. I only said to try to get your opponent to miss.” He stated.  
I could only roll my eyes. Of course he'll twisted the rules of the game. That smartass.  
“I’m surprised that you haven't cheated yet, (f/n). I was expecting on some point you'll shake the table so that I'll miss.” Yugi said.  
“Why would I cheat? It wouldn't feel like a victory if I cheated.” I question.  
Yugi narrow his violet eyes on me. I don't know how, but I could sense that's he's digging deep into my soul.  
“Don't lie. I saw you sabotage Anzu's paddle before your match. You're the reason why it broke!” Yugi accuse.  
I open my mouth in surprised. All of this… Was because he think I cheated on my last match! Yugi resume the game and hit the ball. He hit the ball so hard that it lit on fire. I feel my blood boiling. Never in my life I was accused of cheating. I always play fair. That is what I take pride in most of all. I gripped the handle of my paddle tightly.  
“I. DID. NOT. CHEAT!” I roared.  
With all my might, I hit the fiery ball back at Yugi. The ball breaks though Yugi's paddle and lands gently on the floor. Yugi has his eyes wide open.  
“... I… lost a game.” Yugi mutters.  
Even though I won, I didn't feel satisfy.  
“Yugi, I never in my life cheat on ping-pong or gymnastics. I didn't do anything to Anzu's paddle. I was shock just like everyone else when it shatter. I was only admiring it. Please believe me. I'll telling you the truth.” I pleaded.  
Yugi just stares at my (e/c) eyes as I'm looking sincerely at him. God I hope he believes me. He walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulder.  
“(F/n), I'm the one who should be pleading to you. I assumed instead of just asking. I dragged you to a Yami no game. You could had lost your soul. You really are a kind and honest girl. I’m sorry for tormenting you. I'm proud to lose to a girl who plays with honor.” Yugi apologized.  
“It's okay. It would have been better if you'd just ask what happen- what do you mean I was going to lose my soul? What is a Yami no game? You were just kidding about that, right? Please tell me you're kidding, ya know.” I ramble.  
Yugi only gives me a smile. Not a smirk, a smile.  
“All in due time, (f/n). All in due time.” Yugi says.  
The darkness begins to clear away. I stood there shock as the gym slowly comes back. I looked around and saw everything was back to the way it was before.  
“Yugi, what just happened?”  
I gasp as I saw the small Yugi staring at me with those big eyes of his. He looks confuse as I was. Did I imagine this whole thing? No. It felt too real to be fake.  
“(F/n), do you want to eat lunch with us?” Yugi sweetly asks.  
“Umm… Yugi, how did you did all that?” I ask.  
He only confusedly blink in response.  
“Did what?”  
“You know, making everything all shadowy and you hitting puberty.”  
“I don't know what you're talking about.”  
I stare into his eyes and saw no lie in them. He really doesn't know what I'm talking about. Maybe it's best if I forget this ever happened.  
“I will love to eat lunch with you.” I accepted.  
“Really? That's great!” Yugi exclaims.   
The bell rang to single that free period is over.  
“I'll see you at lunch!” Yugi waves.  
I couldn't help, but waved back at him.

 

Lunch time finally came and I'm kinda excited and nervous. I had never really hang around with people my age back at the orphanage. There once was a boy my age couple of years ago, but he and his brother got adopted. I heard that he's doing pretty well.   
Yugi and Honda were in my chemistry class before lunch. I wanted to chat with them to get the idea of conversing with them at lunch, but the teacher put us in groups with other people. I was fill with joy as the bell finally rang and I quickly follow them to the cafeteria.  
“Do you want us to give you a tour of the school after school?” Honda offer.  
“No thanks. I got up pretty early to look around the school and my classes.” I declined.  
“Are you sure? It's a pretty big school.” Yugi says.  
“I have a photographic memory. I couldn't forget it even if I tried, ya know.” I assure.  
The two boys lead me to a table at the back. Anzu and Jounouchi are already sitting. I sat between Honda and Jounouchi. Anzu and Yugi are sitting across from us.  
“How do you like Domino so far, (f/n)?” Jounouchi converse.  
“Truthfully, I like it because it's unique. How many schools are fill with mean teachers with courageous students? I really love the gymnastics field. I'm going to sign up for their teams.” I said.  
“Well (f/n), I'm glad you like it. I'm just glad we have another girl in our group. Having only male friends takes a toll on you.” Anzu giggles.  
I giggle along with her. It will feel nice to have a female friend.  
“Anzu, I'm so sorry about your paddle. If you want a rematch, just say the word and we'll have it.” I stated.  
Anzu opens her mouth before smiling at me.  
“Don't worry about it. That paddle was old. It was bound to break. It was silly of me to cry over it. Besides, I don't think I'll ever beat you in your turf.” She says.  
“Hey, (f/n). Do you want to go to the arcade with us after school? If that's okay with your parents to let you.” Jounouchi asked.  
My smile fell and I stare at my food in sadness. Everyone noticed my change in mood.  
“(F/n), are you alright?” Honda ask in concerned.  
“Huh? Sorry about that. I'm a orphan, so asking my parents wouldn't be a problem.” I sheeply chuckle.  
I can tell that they saw through my fake laugh. Though, I didn't see any pity in their eyes. The four of them suddenly hug me.  
“Just know if you ever need anything, we'll be there for you.” Yugi whispers.  
My eyes are glistening in tears. I think I just found my family.


	3. Chapter three

Hanging out with Yugi and the gang has been dare I say it, memorable. I thought what happened at the gymnasium was weird, but the others told me about their near death experience. Anzu was held at gunpoint when she was working on Burger World, Jounouchi and Honda were beat up by a Hall Monitor, and Yugi told me about his mysterious blackouts.  
For the past couple of days, something weird always happens to us. It's like danger is always lurking around us. At first I thought it was me, but they assured me it happened before I came to their school. Hearing about their unfortunates mishap, I concluded this happened when Yugi completed his millennium puzzle. Maybe some sort of demon or spirit resides in it. But I never asked Yugi about it.  
I got used to being at a new school and all the other students treated me like a normal person. I'm currently in math class with Yugi and Jounouchi. Anzu and I only have homeroom and English together. Honda and I all have the same classes together, so I'm never alone. I already finish my math work in ten minutes, leaving me 20 minutes to spare.   
The door suddenly burst opening causing everyone, even the teacher to jump. A girl is panting, before grinning at us.  
“A rich guy is attending our school!” She squeals.  
The crazy fan girl takes off running. No doubt to inform the other classes. Well that was weird. Our teacher told us to get back to work. I just stare at the window hoping the minutes will go by fast. The door once again opens. I'm surprise that the headmaster enter the room. He whisper something in my teacher's ear and she suddenly got nervous. The headmaster steps out in the hallway and walks back in with a teenage boy.  
My mouth drops open when I saw the boy's face. Brown chestnut hair, azure blue eyes, tall and lean figure. It's Seto Kaiba, my first friend at the orphanage. He and I used to play chess together. Seto used to beat me before I got hang of it. The last time I saw Seto and Mokuba were the day they got adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba.  
“Hello everyone, I'm Seto Kaiba. Please to meet you.” Seto greeted.  
I can't believe he's attending my school! We have lots of catching up to do.  
“Welcome, Mr. Kaiba. You can take a seat next to Ms. (L/n).” Teacher pointed.  
I know I didn't need to raise my hand because Seto already knows me. Jounouchi who sits in front of me, leans back in my desk.  
“You know him, (f/n)?” He asks.  
“Oh yeah. He and I grew up in the same orphanage couple of years ago. We were friends.” I said.  
“That's so cool. Maybe we can invite him to hang out with us.” Jounouchi suggested.  
“That's a good idea, ya know.” I agreed.  
Seto took the seat next to me and I smile at him.  
“Hi Seto, do you remember me? It's me, (f/n)!” I greeted.  
Seto turns to me with a neutral look in his face.   
“How could I forget? (F/n) (l/n), future golden olympics in the sport of gymnastics and ping pong. There's articles about you bringing pride for Japan.” Seto replied.  
“Anywhere else you remember me from?” I wiggle my eyebrows.  
Seto furry his eyebrows.  
“No. This is our first time meeting. Unless you have to talk about school related work, don't talk to me.” He sneered.  
He turn away from me and pulls out a laptop from his briefcase. I couldn't believe what Seto said to me. He denied knowing me personally and the way his eyes are cold. The rumors are true. He really is a cold-hearted person. What happen to the kind boy I knew? Is Mokuba like him as well? I hope not. Mokuba is the sweetest kid I ever met.  
I lean forward to Jounouchi and whisper that Seto won't be hanging out with us anytime soon. I gave one last look to Seto before staring out the window. My eyes sadden that another person I cared about doesn't want to do anything with me.

 

I been mopping the whole day about Seto’s attitude towards me. I've been trying to confront him about our past, but he brushed me off. The old Seto I knew is gone. Now he's Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corp.  
School has just ended and the five of us are walking around Domino park. Honda and Jounouchi are rambling about a wrestling match they saw last night, Yugi and Anzu are chatting about the history test we took last period. I'm not paying attention to any of them. I'm simply have dead eyes as I'm staring at the ground.  
“(F/n), are you alright?” Anzu tapped my shoulder.  
I jumped at her sudden touch. Everyone's looking at me with concern.  
“It's not a big deal.” I assure them.  
“You've been acting this way ever since Kaiba's been introduced.” Yugi stated.  
Might as well tell them the truth.  
“You're right, Yugi. Seto is the reason why I've been down all day.” I admitted. “I'm hurt that he denied he ever knew me. How could he said that? He and I played chess, I played with his little brother, we fought bullied together. I missed them when they got adopted. You can't just erase someone like that, ya know!”  
My friends seems a little afraid of me because I yelled at the end. I took a deep breath and I smiled sadly at them.  
“Forgive me for yelling. I have some abandonment issues.”  
Yugi shooks his head and give me a reassuring smile.   
“Nobody's perfect.”  
“That jerk! Kaiba thinks he's better than everybody just because he's rich!?!” Jounouchi pounded his fist.  
“I know right? During homeroom, I ask if I could borrow a pencil and he gave me this glare. He told me if I didn't bring a pencil to school, then I shouldn't be hanging out people with brains.” Honda added.  
“Now that's just rude.” Anzu scoffs off.  
“I think that Kaiba kid needs to get laid.” Jounouchi jokes.  
I burst out laughing at his comment. Maybe Seto does need a good bang, though I pity the poor girl. I look stop laughing and look at my friends. The four of them are laughing along. How did I get so lucky for having friends like them?  
“Well!” I clapped my hands. “I don't know about you guys, but I could really go for some ice cream.”  
“Here, here!” Jounouchi cheers.

 

Another few weeks has passed and I sadly gotten use to Kaiba's cold attitude. His heart is already been plague by darkness. Homeroom ends in five minutes thus hell begins. And by hell, I mean dying of boredom. Thanks to my eidetic memory, I already know how to get my work done.   
A boy with long white hair steps into the classroom. He hands over a note to teacher. Another new student? I guess Domino High attracts every kid it meets. I don't care about it and I resume to reading my manga.  
“Class, may I have your attention? This here is Ryou Bakura. Please let him feel welcome.” Teacher announced.  
“Hello everyone, I hope we can all get along.” Ryou bow.  
“He's so hot!”  
I look up from my book because the girls squeal really loudly… And I can see why. Ryou is just drop dead gorgeous. His long flowy white hair, his big chocolate eyes, and the British accent nails the coffin. I felt myself blush. No! Stop it (f/n)! I promise myself to never become one of those fangirls! I lightly smack my cheeks to stop myself from blushing.  
I heard teacher telling Ryou to sit at the middle. Darn. I wanted him to be sat near me. Stop it! Few of the girls squeal when they heard what teacher said.  
Ring!  
I got up and want to quickly go to my next class. Before I could do that, Jounouchi grabs my hand.  
“Hey (f/n), let's go welcome Ryou.” Jounouchi says.  
“B-but we'll be late for class.” I try to excuse.  
He drags me over to where Ryou is.  
“Hey Ryou, the name is Jounouchi and the (h/c) head is (f/n).” Jounouchi introduce.  
“H-hi.” I wave.  
Ryou gives us a warm smile, making my heart beat faster. He extends his arm hand at me. I shakly shook his hand and gave him a nervous smile.  
“Do you want to hang out with our friends in the roof at lunch?” Jounouchi asks.  
“That will be delighted.” Ryou accepted.  
“Nice. See you there.” Jounouchi walks off.  
I watch Jounouchi leaves homeroom and stare back at Ryou. I notice how creepy I look and I pull up my skirt and bow at him. Ryou only raise his eyebrow in confusion. I embarrassed myself enough and ran out of the room in a blushing mess.

 

I sit next to Anzu on my left and Yugi is next to her left. Honda say across from Yugi, Jounouchi from Anzu, and Ryou from me. Just my luck. Hope I don't make a fool of myself again. The others are introducing themselves to Ryou. Ryou told us he's from England (no surprise there) and he lives alone. Everyone is asking questions about him. Nobody notice that I've been quite the whole time.  
“So Ryou, what do you do for fun?” I spoke.  
Ryou seems surprise that I'm talking to him without stuttering.  
“Well (f/n), I like to play Monster World. It's my favorite game if all time.” Ryou answered.  
“Monster World? Is that the RPG game where you try to liberate a town full of monsters?” Yugi questions.  
“Yep. That's the one.” Ryou nodded.  
“Maybe we should play the game someday.” Honda suggests.  
“Yeah… Someday.” Ryou reply.  
I notice that he sounded sad when he said that. Is playing the game gives him painful memories? Maybe Ryou will tell us when he's ready.  
We chatted with Ryou for another few minutes before the bell rang. I still couldn't help but wonder why Ryou looked in pain every time he talks to Yugi. Anzu puts her hand on my shoulder, breaking away from my thoughts.  
“We're going to be late for English if you just keep standing there.” Anzu reminded.  
“Right!” I nodded.  
I follow her out of the roof to get to our English class. Don't worry, Ryou. I'm sure we'll find a game we can all play and maybe the game comes with a twist!


	4. Chapter four

I enter homeroom and sat at my desk. Another day, another chance to die of boredom. I was about to take out my manga to read, when I notice my classmates surrounding Yugi and Jounouchi. I got up from my desk and my eyes widen when I saw them playing duel monsters.   
“Hey Jou, Earth to Jou. Are you in there? It's your move.” Yugi said.  
“Sorry Yugi. I place this monster in defense mode.” Jounouchi says.  
Honda walks up to Anzu and I. He looks at the two teens with a questioning face.  
“What's going on?” Honda asks.  
“Yugi and Jounouchi are playing duel monsters. They been at in since they came in. They place monsters on the field and the monster with the most attack points wins. There's also magic and spell cards to protect your monsters. The goal is to get your opponent’s life points to zero.” Aznu’s explains.  
“So far Yugi's winning.” I added.  
Jounouchi placed a monster and bragging about it's attack points. Yugi agrees that monster does indeed have strength, but places his monster which has more attack points than Jounouchi's. In the end, Yugi won the duel.  
“Wow. You stink at this game, Jou.” Honda teases.  
An irk mark appears on Jounouchi.  
“Nah, you did fine.” Yugi assures.  
“Yeah, Jounouchi. Not bad for someone's first time.” I added.  
“Yugi only won because he has powerful monsters.” Jounouchi defended.  
“I only have better cards because my Grandpa owns a game shop.” Yugi says.  
“It's more than having powerful cards.” I said. “You also have to keep balance between them and yourselves, ya know.”  
“She’s right.” Yugi nodded.  
“If you have your own game shop, then we gotta go there and get some powerful cards.” Jounouchi exclaims.  
“Yeah, and maybe I can get my Gramps to show you his rare card.” Yugi added.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Anzu approves.

 

The five of us are walking to Yugi's game shop. I think it's very cool to have one if you dedicate your life to it.  
“Grandpa, I'm home.” Yugi announced.  
His grandfather is shorter than us, but taller than Yugi. His hair is the same style as Yugi, but it's cover with a bandana.  
“I see you brought in company.” Grandpa responded.  
“Gramps, can you show me friends your awesome super rare card?” Yugi asks.  
“Rare card? My special card? Hmm.” Grandpa ponders.  
I wonder if he really is gonna show us his rare card? I'll understand if he doesn't want to. It is a rare card. Yugi bows down to him.  
“Please?”  
“How can I refuse?”  
Yugi and Jounouchi celebrated, while Grandpa goes out the back. I'm pretty excited to see what kind of rare card he has. Grandpa comes out with a box.  
“You kids are in for a treat. I don't take out this card to often. Here it is!”  
The five of us lean forward to see. He shows us the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I held back a gasp. I used to have that card!  
“The Blue Eyes White Dragon. So rare and powerful, I never leave it without my sight.”  
We all awe at the card. That is till Honda snatch it out of his hand.  
“Doesn't look all that powerful to me.” Honda says.  
Grandpa gasps and snatched it right back. I would have done the same thing if they ever did that to my card.  
“This card is priceless. There's only four of them in the world.” Grandpa scolds at him.  
“Speaking of priceless.” Jounouchi began. “I'm ready to trade.”  
“Not for this card.” Grandpa rejected.  
Jounouchi tried to pass it off as a joke. I could only sigh at his stupidity. I whack the top of his blonde head.  
“What was that for?!” He yells.  
“You don't go around asking people to trade their special card. One day you'll have a card you wouldn't trade in the world.” I reasoned.  
“I like this girl.” Grandpa laughs.  
We all resume to look at other cards to admire. I wasn't going to buy or trade. I'm already satisfy with my deck. A deck that I would never use again. The door opens, which causes our attention. There stood out classmate, Seto Kaiba.  
“Hello. Can I help you?” Grandpa greeted.  
“If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me.” Kaiba replied.  
“Seto Kaiba?”  
“Kaiba!?!”  
My friends exclaims on why would a teenage billionaire is doing better. What's he up to? He hasn't talk to me for a month and now he's here with us.  
“I came to see the card.” Kaiba says.  
He overheard our conversation! I know what he wants. Jounouchi walks over to him with a smile on his face.  
“Do you play duel monsters too? That's great! Maybe we can play duel monsters together.” Jounouchi invited him.  
Kaiba not only coldly decline, but insulted Jounouchi. Jounouchi tried to fight him with his fists, but Yugi held him back. I rolled my (e/c) eyes as Kaiba brags about being the number one duelist in the world. He continues bragging, when something caught his eye. He pushes the boys over and stares at the card.  
“Could it be? The Blue Eyes White Dragon? Here in this dump?” Kaiba gasps.  
Grandpa notice how Kaiba looks at the card and closes the box.  
“Can I help you with something?” Grandpa asks.  
Kaiba responded by placing his suitcase in front of him. Inside of it is a bunch of other trading card. Does he carry a bunch of children's card game around with him?  
“Listen to me, old man. Give me your Blue Eyes and you can have all these cards.” Kaiba demands.  
“Ooh.” We awe.  
I have to admit, these cards are pretty powerful. Though, I wouldn't trade. But I wanted to fit in with the others.  
“No thanks.” Grandpa refused.  
“What?” We gasp.  
“Fine. If it's money you want, then name your price. I can pay any amount you give me.” Kaiba push on.  
“I'm sure you can. But this card was given by a dear friend of mine. The card is already bonded with my heart. That you can't put a price on. So selling it is out of the question!” Grandpa says.  
Kaiba look shock as it's the first time someone says no to him.   
“That's very sweet of you.” I said.  
“You'll do the same with a common card, right Grandpa?” Yugi asks.  
“Yep.”  
Kaiba shuts his suitcase.  
“Fine. Senile old man.” He angrily leaves.  
I watch as Kaiba slams the door shut.  
“That Kaiba kid needs to get laid, ya know.” I said.  
Jounouchi and Honda burst out laughing at my joke.  
“Oh (f/n).” Anzu sighs.  
We continue to window shop more cards until it was time to go home. I couldn't help but wonder why Kaiba wanted that card. I know he already has one, so why does he need two? And another thing, Kaiba doesn't give up so easily. I know he's planning something.

 

The next day of school, Kaiba didn't even acknowledge our existence. Something bad is gonna happen today. I can feel it. My body always shake before a disaster happens. I must have developed a sixth sense of survival.  
The whole day went by smoothly, but my body wouldn't stop shaking. I'm with Yugi and the others to visit the game shop again. Jounouchi took an interest in learning how to play duel monsters.  
“Grandpa, we're home.” Yugi announced.  
We heard no answer. Yugi called again, but still no answer.  
“Maybe he's using the bathroom.” I said.  
“Maybe…” Yugi says.  
The phone rings and Yugi answers it. It looks like it's Kaiba calling because Yugi says his name out loud. Things didn't look so good because Yugi is now panicking. He suddenly runs out the door. We quickly went after him. He informed us that Kaiba kidnapped Yugi's grandfather. I couldn't believe what Kaiba has done.   
We enter the Kaiba Corp building and went up the elevator. The suspense is killing me as we get higher and higher to them. The doors open and my eyes widen when I saw Grandpa lying on the floor.  
“Grandpa!” Yugi cries out.  
“Yugi, forgive me. I tried to teach Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost.” Grandpa groans.  
How in the world do you get injured by playing a children's card game?!  
“How's the old man feeling?” Kaiba mocks.  
“What the fuck, Kaiba!?!” I yelled.  
“The old man knew what he was getting into.” Kaiba shrugs.  
“Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!” Anzu yells as well.  
“It was fair. Look what I got from the match.” Kaiba says.  
He pulls out the Blue Eyes White Dragon. We all gasp in horror as Kaiba tears the card in half.  
“No! Grandpa's card!” Yugi cries.  
“I admit it's a pretty powerful card, but I have to make sure that it's never use against me.” Kaiba smirks.  
“In that case, why don't you rip every duel monster card in existence?!” I argued.   
“Only the Blue Eyes can destroy it.” Kaiba says.  
Grandpa hands Yugi his deck. He wanted Yugi to be the one to teach Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards. Yugi looked hesitant at first, but agrees after our word of encouragement.  
“Everyone, put your hands together.” Anzu said.   
We all did what she told and she drew a smiley face on our hands. It looks kinda cheesy, but when separated it looks like a cool symbol.  
“What gives, Anzu?” Jounouchi questioned.  
“It's a special sign of our friendship. To show we're always together even when we're not.” Anzu explains.  
I look at my hand and back to her.  
“You know this is permanent marker.” I stated.  
She looks at the marker she's holding and back to me.  
“Whoopsie.”  
The four of us went downstairs to get Grandpa to a hospital. Anzu told Jounouchi and I to stay and cheer Yugi on. We agree and went back upstairs. When we got there, we saw giant monsters on the field.  
“Huh? Monsters?! Real monsters?!” Jounouchi exclaims.  
“Relax. They're aren't real. It's simply a hologram.” I explain.   
I look up and gasp. It's Yugi, but not quite. It's the Yugi that challenged me to a, what did he called it? A Yami no game. I knew I wasn't going crazy. I look around the room to see if the atmosphere is the same from a month ago. It isn't.  
“Hey Jou, you notice anything weird about Yugi?” I asked.  
“Mmm, nope. His eyes look different, though.” He answers.  
That's good enough for me. The duel started and Kaiba has the upper hand. Jounouchi and I cheered Yugi all the way. It looks like we got rewarded because Yugi drew a monster to finally destroyed Kaiba's. However, our victory fell short because Kaiba summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
I couldn't help, but flinch when I saw that. If I never gave him the Blue Eyes, Yugi might win. I'm so sorry, Yugi. If I knew Kaiba would change in the future, I would have never given that card.  
“Impossible! We saw Kaiba teared that card in half!” Jounouchi exclaims.  
“Surprise? Did you think your grandfather is the only one that has one?” Kaiba mocked.  
Kaiba looks down and smirks at me. I gave him a glare in response. The dragon destroyed Yugi's monster, which lower his life points.  
“What are you gonna do with two Blue Eyes?”  
Kaiba summons a second one.  
“What!?!” I sherike.   
How is that possible? Kaiba can't have two Blue Eyes! Poor Yugi. The odds are against him. No! They're other ways to beat Kaiba. I won't doubt Yugi now!  
Yugi summons the Swords of Revealing Light to prevent Kaiba from attacking. Yugi's safe for know. They both summon other monsters to lower the other's life points. Then Kaiba summons another one. A third Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
“Impossible! Kaiba has three all this time!” Jounouchi yells.  
“Don't give up, Yugi! You can do this!” I shouted.  
Yugi looks down at me and smiles.  
“Go ahead and draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi.” Kaiba spoke.  
“My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba.” Yugi disagrees. “But it does contain the unstoppable, Exodia.”  
My eyes widen of what I heard. Kaiba begins to panic.  
“Exodia, obliterate!”  
Exodia obliterated all three Blue Eyes White Dragon, thus reducing Kaiba's life points to zero. Jounouchi and I cheered and danced around with each other.  
“He did it, he did it!”  
“How can I lose to someone like him?” Kaiba mutters.  
“Kaiba, if you really want to know. Open your mind! Mind Crush! Now the darkness in your mind is gone!” Yugi yells out.  
Kaiba slumps down, but I couldn't care less. Yugi comes down to the arena and the three of us visit Grandpa at the hospital.

 

Everyone at school somehow knew that Yugi beat Kaiba. Jounouchi and I didn't say anything to our classmates. But the world works in mysterious ways. Kaiba didn't return to school, I guess he didn't want to face the humiliation of people knowing that he lost.  
I'm watching Jounouchi dueling Anzu and surprise, surprise he lost. This guy really needs training. Yugi invited us all to hang out at his house after school, which I happily agreed to.

 

I'm at Yugi's house with the others watching a tournament of duel monsters. The finalist are Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki. I'm not paying attention to Jounouchi's conversation with the others. I'm way into the match.  
However, when Grandpa enter the room with a package for Yugi, I'm all ears for them. I read the label and it's from Industrial Illusions. That's the company that created duel monsters.  
“How did they even know that you beat Kaiba?” I questioned.  
“I don't know, but word got all the way to America.” Yugi admitted.  
A cheer is heard from the TV and Haga won the match. Nooo! I missed it! I turned my attention back to the package. Yugi opens it and it reveals to be a glove, star chips, and a video tape.  
“What is that?” Yugi questioned.  
“Maybe the information in on the tape.” Honda suggested.  
“Play the tape.” I said.  
Yugi did and a face appears. We all gasp when we saw who it is. It's Pegasus J. Crawford! The creator of duel monsters.  
“Greetings, little Yugi. I am Pegasus J. Crawford.” He greeted.  
“We just saw Pegasus on TV.” Anzu pointed it out.  
“I'm afraid I heard terribly interested news. Your defeat if Seto Kaiba intrigues me. I've decided to investigate your dueling skills. Right here, right now. A special duel with a strict time duel. We'll have fifteen minutes and the one with the most life points will be the winner. Are you ready?” Pegasus declares.  
“What?” Yugi gasp.  
“He can't expect that to happen on tape!” Jounouchi exclaims.  
“How would that be possible?” I question.  
“This is crazy.” Honda says.  
“No.” Pegasus chuckles. “It's magic.”

 

One minute, I felt my body is frozen in place and the next minute, Grandpa's body slump over me.   
“Grandpa! Grandpa!” Yugi yells at the TV.  
“Yugi, why are you yelling at the TV?” I worriedly ask.  
“He took my Grandpa's soul!” Yugi shouts.  
“Who, Yugi?” Anzu ask.  
“Pegasus!”  
“Guys, Grandpa's not moving!” Honda exclaims.  
I hover my hand over his mouth. I can feel his breath on my hand. He's still alive. Thank God. I don't know what is happening, but we're going to find out!


	5. Chapter five

I came home at night with my body trembling. It was hard to see Yugi sobbing as the ambulance took Grandpa away. That poor man can't catch a break. I went to bed without any sleep.

In the morning, Yugi told us that he's been inviting to a tournament in Duelist Kingdom. Anzu tried to persuade him not go for it could be a trap. I believe Yugi should go because Pegasus might be keeping Grandpa's soul there. Jounouchi became interested in the prize money. At the end of the day, the choice is Yugi’s. 

“Well Yugi, whatever you do we support you, ya know.” I smiled.

“I'm going!” Yugi declares.

  
  


I was wearing a casual red dress with brown boots when I got home. I was about to change into my running outfit when there's a knock on my door and I'm surprise to see it's Anzu. 

“Anzu? What are you doing here?” I asked. “I was about to change and go for a jog.”

“No time. We're going to help Yugi in getting Grandpa's soul back. The boat leaves in half an hour.” Anzu explains.

I gasp.  _ That's today? But what about my gymnastics meet? Screw it, I'm going! Yugi would have drop everything to help any of us if we were in danger. _

“Alright, just let me change.” I say.

“We don't have time.” Anzu shook her head. “Honda is already waiting for us. Just grab a jacket.”

I quickly went into my closet and pulled out a white jacket. I also empty out my school bag and packed some necessities. I followed Anzu to where the boat is or should I say cruise ship. Honda is hiding behind some crates.

“What took you guys so long?” Honda asks.

“Excuse me for being told at the last minute.” I rolled my eyes.

“Coast is clear. Let's go.” Anzu announced.

The three of us made a run for it at the back of the boat. We hide behind some more crates. With the three of us hiding in the same space, it's very crowded. The boat shook, which made Anzu bumped onto Honda.

“Shh.” Honda shush her.

“Don't you shush me.” Anzu whisper-yelled.

“Both of you, quite.” I whisper-yelled as well.

The boat finally starts to move and thus our journey began. It's only been a few minutes and I'm already bored. I looked inside my messenger bag to see what I exactly packed. A sleeping bag, toothpaste and toothbrush, some protein bars, a mirror, my deck, and my cellphone. Anzu gets out of the crates and starts dancing nervously.

“What are you doing? You're gonna to get us busted.” Honda scolds.

“I have to use the bathroom.” Anzu whines.

“Why didn't you used the bathroom when you were at my house?” I sigh.

“I didn't think I have to.” She whimpers.

“You could always use the ocean.” Honda pointed.

“Honda, that's disgusting!” We both yelled.

We heard a door open and Anzu immediately jumps back in the crate with us.

“Hey, isn't that Ryou?” Anzu spoke.

My ears perked up.

“Ryou? From our school?” Honda asks.

“Really!” I exclaim.

I quickly move out of the crates to see him. When I got out, there was nobody there. I sent a glare at Anzu for teasing me.

“I swear he was there.” Anzu defended.

“Maybe he went back inside.” Honda suggested.

I was about to say something, when I heard a splash and Yugi's voice. The three of us ran to the other side of the boat. I saw both Yugi and Jounouchi being push into the currents. Anzu pulls out a ladder and threw it at them.

“Yugi!” Anzu calls out.

“Grab on!” Honda yells.

“Hurry! Before the currents gets you!” I shouted.

Yugi and Jounouchi climbed on the ladder and back on the boat. Both of them are shivering due to the freezing water.

“Anzu, (f/n), Honda, you're a lifesaver.” Yugi thank us.

“Why were you guys on the ocean.” I asked.

“Because… that brat Haga… Threw Exodia in the ocean. I only manage to save two.” Jounouchi shivers.

“How could he!” Anzu gasps.

“If I see Insector Haga, I'll throw him overboard myself, ya know!” I pounded my fist.

“(F/n), no. He's not worth it.” Yugi beg.

I look into his big pleading eyes. I can't say no to that face.

“... Fine.”

“We're just glad you're both alright.” Honda smiles.

“I'm sorry, Yugi. I failed.” Jounouchi apologized.

“Don't, Jou. I'm glad you didn't down. Besides, there are other cards than Exodia.” Yugi says.

“Yeah, that's the important thing.” Anzu agrees.

“If I can't save a couple of cards, how can I save my sister?” Jounouchi tears up.

We all widen our eyes.

“Your sister?” Yugi said.

“You never told us you have a sister.” I said.

“Her name is Shizuka. My parents divorced when we were really young. She lives with my mom on the other side of Japan. Shizuka has a eye condition ever since she was born. She'll eventually go blind. The doctors told her that her time is running out. But there is a way to save her. There's this operation that can heal her eyes. That's why I need to win the prize money. For Shizuka!” Jounouchi explains.

_ That's very noble of him. You have my eternal respect, Jounouchi. _ The sun is rising, making me realize that none of us got any sleep. We walked in front of the boat with the wind blowing my (h/c) hair.

“We'll do this together, Jounouchi. You for your sister and me for my Grandpa.” Yugi spoke.

“Yeah.”

“And we'll be with you every step of the way.” I added.

Up ahead, I see the island is coming to view. I clench my fist and fill with determination.

  
  


Anzu, Honda, and I blend in with the others as we got off the boat and we climbed up the stairs. Jounouchi is sneezing the whole time we got there.  _ He probably caught a cold when he jump off the boat. _ As we're climbing, Anzu suddenly stops and looks down at the trees.

“Is something wrong, Anzu?” I asked.

“I could have sworn I saw Ryou hiding by the trees.” Anzu pointed.

We all look down and saw nothing.

“Maybe you're seeing things because of your lack of sleep.” I said.

“Hmm. Maybe.” She mutters.

The other duelists begins to cheer when Pegasus steps out of his castle. My friends and I are the only ones to glare at him.  _ That bastard, how could he? Why would he do such thing to an innocent man, ya know?  _

“Welcome, duelist. I'm Pegasus J. Crawford. It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to my tournament. Only one will be crown King of Games. You each have been given a dueling glove and two star chips. To advance in the finalist, you must wager your star chips. You must collect all ten in order to enter to my castle. In one hour the tournament will begin!” Pegasus announced.

I noticed that he's been staring at us the whole time. I also notice that his left eye has the same symbol as Yugi's puzzle.

  
  


The five of us separated from the other duelists to be alone for a little while.

“I don't think I can do this. Why don't you take back your star chips, Yugi.” Jounouchi says.

“No, Jounouchi. You keep it. We're doing this for your sister and my grandfather.” Yugi reminded.

“Just don't duel the big league. You'll be creamed.” Anzu teases.

“Just work your way up the ranks.” Honda said.

“Yeah! Just take out the little kids.” I chirped.

“Thanks for your encouragement.” Jounouchi mumbles. 

“Everyone, look! It started.” Anzu pointed.

I turn and saw that the fireworks are lightening up. Yugi is looking around for Haga to duel him. It's been a couple of minutes, until I spotted him.

“There he is!” I shouted.

“Haga! I challenge you to a duel!” Yugi declares.

Haga just laughs and begins to run away. There five of us just stood there, until we begin to run after him. For a small guy, he sure is fast. But I'm faster. I almost caught up to him when a swarm of moths appeared out a nowhere.

“Kya!” I yelped.

Haga took advantage and continue on running. After the moths disappears, Haga stopped running. We finally caught up to him.

“You walked into my trap!” Haga yells.

Yugi transforms into the other Yugi. I didn't even bother to question this.

“It's time to duel.” Yugi said.

The ground starts to rumble and I latch onto Jounouchi's arm for support. An arena comes out of the ground.  _ Oh I see. That's why Haga ran. Not from us, but to lead Yugi.  _ Yugi wanted a all or nothing match. Haga didn't want to do that because he only has one star chip. Yugi convinced him that Haga can get his deck if he wins. People began to watch the duel.

“That's Insector Haga, but who's the other guy?” They asked.

“That guy is Yugi Muto. He's the one who beat Kaiba and I'm his best friend, Katsuya Jounouchi.” He introduced. “And these three… These three are transpasers.”

The three of us fell in disbelief.

“Jounouchi, you idiot! You want us to get caught!?!” I roared.

I try to launch at him, but Honda held me back. I eventually cooled down and watched the duel. They both have monsters with equal attack points, but Haga’s destroyed Yugi's. We learn that every arena gives certain types of advantage. We cheered for Yugi when he has the hang of the new rules.

Yugi looks he was about to lose, but I know he's only acting. Those are the same eyes of someone who wants to win. I guessed right because Yugi used Mirror Force to destroyed all of Haga’s monsters. Now Yugi is the one in the lead. We all cheered of his strategy then we heard a woman laughing.

“Yeah right.” 

We turned around and saw a woman laughing at us. She's a tall woman with bleach blonde hair and purple eyes. To me, she looks like a walking sex appeal.  _ Those breast has gotta be fake, ya know. _

“Mai?” Jounouchi says.

“You losers don't know what Yugi is up against. Haga is Reginald champion, he's got moves your friend wouldn't even dream off.” Mai mocks.

I simply glare at her. Just who does this woman think she is. Anzu looks like the wanted to tackle Mai.

“Nobody asked you! So why don't you just take a hike!” Anzu growled.

“And missed this match? No way.” Mai refused.

“Suit yourself, but you're gonna feel really stupid once Yugi wins.” I shrugged.

Mai only 'hmp’ at me and continues watching.

“Maybe Mai’s right, Haga is a champion.” Jounouchi nods.

“And this is Yugi's first official duel.” Honda added.

“Just who do you two bakas side on you on?!” Anzu yells at them.

I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. We continue watching the duel and cheering for Yugi. Haga placed a card call, The Cocoon of Evolution. I know what that card does. In five turns, The Great Moth will emerge. Mai countries to taunt us. Anzu on one point had to be restrained by Jounouchi and I so she wouldn't attack Mai.

“You losers should should know that no one is able to defeat The Cocoon of Evolution.” Mai stated.

“No one?!” We exclaim at the same time.

It hasn't been five turns, but The Great Moth has emerged. I wasn't worried because Yugi is smirking.  _ He has the card to destroy that moth. I just know it.  _ Yugi called out Summon Skull and destroyed the monster and Haga’s remaining life points. We began to cheer at his victory.

“He did it!”

“I knew you can do it!”

I turn to Mai and stuck my tongue at her.

“Told you you're gonna feel stupid.” I teased her.

“I admit, Yugi is stronger than he looks.” Mai sighs.

Yugi walks over to Haga to collect his star chips.

“How could I lose?! I'm the Regional champion!” Haga ranted.

“You lost because you're a liar and a cheater. I duel with honor and respect.” Yugi explains.

I walked over to Haga and forcefully took off his dueling glove. I extended the glove to Jounouchi.

“I believe this is yours now.” I handed it to him.

“Thanks, (f/n).” Jounouchi accepted. “Now, to find me an opponent.”


	6. Chapter six

We been walking around the island to see the other matches. Some of them are professionals and others are just novice. I counted about five people Jounouchi can take out.

“Alright, I'm going in.” Jounouchi announced.

“Are you sure? You only have one star chip. If you lose, you'll leave the island.” Honda question.

“That’s right.” Anzu agrees.

Jounouchi falls to the ground in realization. I patted his head in assurance. We began to talk about who Jounouchi should duel against and find a arena that would give his monsters a field advantage.

“You lost, now give me your star chips.” A familiar voice said.

We turn around to see that the voice belong to Mai.

“Oh, not her again.” Anzu glares.

The kid she has beaten accuses her of cheating because she seems to know what cards she has before even playing them. Mai just laughs it off until she noticed us.

“Look who's here.” Mai stated.

“She already has four star chips.” I pointed.

Mai smirks and made her way to Yugi.

“Hey Yugi, how you doing? I see you're doing well.” Mai flirted. 

Anzu immediately got jealous and I held her back.

“Easy, girl. You don't want to look like a possessive girlfriend now, ya know.” I whisper.

“I know, I know… Yugi's not my boyfriend!” Anzu replied.

Everyone turns to look at her and face turns red.  _ But there's no doubting that you like him, Anzu _ .

“You know what, I'm definitely in a mood to duel right now. So get ready because I choose to challenge… You, Jounouchi.” Mai pick him.

“What?! Me?!” He gasp.

“Yes. Do you have what it takes to beat me?”

“You're on.”

“Jou, don't duel her. Mai’s ruthless.” Anzu pleaded.

“If you lose your only star chip, you can't continue on the tournament.” Honda added.

Yugi and I are quite while watching our friends try to convince Jounouchi to duel someone else.

“(F/n), Yugi, tell Jounouchi that he's not ready for this.” Anzu told us.

I look deep into his honey eyes and reply.

“Katsuya needs to learn how to stand up for himself. This is his only chance to show us that he's ready for this.” I answer.

“See! (F/n) believes in me.” Jounouchi beamed.

“This is his decision to make. Show Mai what you're made of, Jou.” Yugi says.

“Thanks, you two. Grandpa trained me real well and I have what it takes to win. Even though he didn't finish training me and I'm the only beginner, I can do this.” Jounouchi says. “You're on, Mai.”

“You better. For your sister's sake.” Honda mumbles.

Jounouchi and Mai got on the arena. They both wager one star chip.

“Hey Mai, before we duel I want to ask you something.”

“Huh?”

“Why do you duel?”

“So I can get comforts in my life. Designer clothes, travel the world, fame, and money. Getting them is much faster when you duel.”

_ What a selfish bitch! Yugi and Jounouchi are doing this to help their family. If I were in this tournament, I wouldn't give a rat’s ass about the prize money. I'll ask Pegasus to have build a mental health clinic for every orphanage. _

Jounouchi made the first move and summon his monster. The field bonus increase his monster’s attack points. Mai begins to him, which confuses all of us. She claims she's psychic and summon Harpie Lady without even looking.  _ How is she even doing that?  _ Jounouchi declared an attack.

“No, Jounouchi! Flying monsters have an advantage over land monsters!” Yugi warns.

It's too late. Harpie Lady flew over the samurai and destroys him. Jounouchi's life points decreases to 1450. Jounouchi summons Tiger Axe whose attack points is the same as the Harpy. He once again declares an attack.

“Did you not hear what Yugi said?!” I yelled. “Tiger Axe is a land monster, so Harpie Lady still has the advantage!”

“She's right. Your tiger is finished.” Mai agrees.

Mai activates Cyber Shield to increase Harpie Lady's attack points. She attacks the face down monster. Jounouchi looks that he lost all points.

“Don't give up, Jounouchi! The duel still not over! You can still turn this around, ya know!’ I cheered.

“Yeah! You can beat her!” Anzu cheers as well.

“Will you quit with the cheering? Having friends won't help anyone. Your friend knows that. Someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow. So what will happen when you two are pit against each other? Friendship can't you help you. The only person you can trust is yourself.” Mai ranted.

“Yugi, he needs help. Do something.” Anzu says.

Yugi transforms into the other Yugi.

“Don't listen to her. She's trying to divide and conquer. It's a strategy used for centuries. I should know.” Yugi said.

_ He made it sound like he witness those strategy all those centuries before. But that's ridiculous. No one can live for centuries.  _ I see Jounouchi has his eyes close and seems to be concentrating. 

“I see through your card trick! You sprayed different kinds of perfumes to your cards. That way, you know what you're going to get without looking!” Jounouchi accused.

“No way! How can an amateur like you see through my card tricks?!” Mai exclaims.

“Is everyone on the island a big cheat!?!” I asked out loud.

“If that's the case, Yugi and Jounouchi should beat everyone no problem because cheaters never win.” Honda says.

“Just because you saw through my psychic act didn't mean you can still win!” Mai argued.

Jounouchi placed Baby Dragon in defense mode. She activated Elegant Egotist, which added two more Harpie Lady. Luckily, she can't attack Jounouchi yet. I narrow my eyes and stare at Mai. 

“Hey, Yugi. She's been equipping her Harpie Lady each turn. She doesn't summon another monster.” I told him.

“You're right. Jounouchi, Mai has a weakness. She's been using one monster. If you destroy them, you'll severely weaken her deck.” Yugi announced.

Jou looks at Mai and back at Yugi. He must has realize that Mai in fact does have one monster. I wonder if he has something in his deck that can help him.

“I summon Time Wizard to age Baby Dragon into a Thousand Dragon!”

The Time Wizard did it's magic and aged the dragon. Thousand Dragon now has 2400 attack points, but that's not all. The Harpie Ladies are now old and frail. Thousand Dragon destroyed them, causing Mai to lose all her life points.

“You did it!”  Anzu jumps.

“I knew you can beat her!” Honda cheers.

“Congratulation!” I whooped.

“How can I lose to such an amateur?” Mai question herself.

“Mai, dueling is much more than being the best. You have to care for others as well.” Jounouchi told her.

He comes down from the arena and I tackle him in a hug.

“You when your first duel! You should be proud!” I say.

“I won thanks to you guys.” He smiles.

He ruffles my (h/c) hair and we walked around. My stomach growls as I only took a couple of steps. I was too busy cheering for my friends, that I forgot that I'd missed dinner and breakfast. Looks like I'm not the only one because their stomach growls too.

“All this dueling made me hungry.” Jounouchi says.

“Don't sweat it. I brought protein bars to fuel is up for the day.” I rumble in my bag.

I moved my hand around, but I didn't feel any of the bars. I open my bag wide and saw that the bars are missing.

“(F/n), you okay? You look worried.” Anzu said.

“My bars! I can't find them. I know I packed them yesterday, but they're not there!” I panicked.

“I ate them.” Jounouchi says.

“What?”

“I ate them. I can smell food for miles. I are them when Yugi dueled Haga.”

A irk mark appears on my head. I lunged at Jounouchi, but Honda caught me midair.

“Katsuya Jounouchi! How can you eat  _ all _ of them!” I roar.

“I got hungry and one wasn't enough.” He shrugged.

“What's done is done. Let's go look for food.” Yugi suggest.

“I brought a survival guide. It can help us find roots and berries.” Honda held out a book.

We all groan because berries won't satisfied our needs. A food aroma filled my nostrils. We ran to find the source. We ended up at the edge of the island and saw roasted fish. My mouth water seeing those fishes cooked so perfectly. Jounouchi immediately ran for them. Honda soon follow and we did as well.

“Thank you for the food!” We prayed.

I took a bite and moan in pleasure as I'm filling up my stomach. We continue eating when I sense a presence behind us.

“Enjoy it while it last, fish thieves!”

We all jumped and saw a muscular man with blue hair tied to a ponytail and held a harpoon.  He continues yelling at us, until a wave knocks him off his feet. He gets back up and glares at us again.

“How dare you steal my fish.” He yells.

“It's only a couple.” Jounouchi defended.

I suddenly noticed a dueling glove that he's wearing and I know now who he is.

“You're Ryota Kajiki, the number one ocean dueler.” I stated.

“You are Ryota.” Yugi gasp.

“And who might you be?” Ryota asked.

“I'm Yugi Muto.”

“You're the duelist that beat Seto Kaiba!” Ryota exclaims. “Then please, have some fish on me.”

_ You don't have to tell me twice.  _ We ate and chatted with Ryota. He told us that he wants to win the prize money so he can have a boat. We finished eating and bid our farewell to him. Just as we were leaving, a harpoon landed next to Yugi.

“I treated you to dinner. And now you owe me a duel.” Ryota says.

Yugi transforms into the big Yugi and accepted. A arena comes out of the ocean and they both got in. The arena is fifty percent water and fifty percent land.They both wager two stars chips. Ryota's monsters can't be seen because of the ocean field advantage. Yugi had to rely on his magic and trap cards. The duel is intense because we later find out why Ryota wants a boat. He lost his father at a young age and wanted to honor his father's memory by traveling by boat.

After the intense duel, Yugi won by making his Stone Soldier destroy the moon. Without the moon, all of Ryota's monster are left powerless. Ryota took his defeat really well and wished Yugi luck in the tournament. We bid our farewell to him and moved on.

  
  


I can't believe it's been six hours since we've been at this island. Yugi's halfway there to get in the castle. Jounouchi on the other hand needs eight to be with Yugi.

“Help!”

We all jumped when we heard a cry.

“What's was that?” Honda asks.

“Help me! Somebody please!”

I see a big security guard with a big pointed hair is grabbing a kid.

“I got him!” Honda calls out.

Honda grabs the hair guy and flips him over. However, the hair guy defies gravity and kicks him down. He proceed to grabbing the kid again.

“Put the kid down!” Jounouchi yells.

“This doesn't concern you guys. This kid doesn't have any star chips and anyone who doesn't have any, is banish from the island.” Hair guy explains.

“But I keep telling you I didn't lose them, they were stolen from me.” The kid said.

Hair guy didn't want to hear it and drags him away. We quickly ran after them to the boat.

“Who was it that stole your star chips?” Yugi asks.

“I didn't see his face because it was covered with a hat and bandana. He's a kid that's younger than us.” He describes.

“Don't worry, we'll get your star chips back.” I promise.

“This boat leaves in thirty minutes.” Hair guy warns.

“That's plenty of time.” I say.

We went back to the scene of the crime to stake out. We didn't have to wait long because a kid jumps out of the bushes.

“I found you at last, Yugi!”

_ That voice, why does it sounds so familiar. I never forget how a voice sounds like. No… It can't be him. _

“Hand over those star chips or else.” Jounouchi threaten.

Him and Honda are prepare to take him on.

“Are you seriously going to fight a kid?!” I exclaim.

“Not if he hands over those chips.” Honda answer.

“Hold on.” Yugi steps in. “I think he wants to duel me, am I right?”

“Heck yeah!” He confirms.

_ I think I know who it is. _ They both got on the arena to duel. I wouldn't call it a duel because Yugi is wiping the floor against his opponent.

“I know it's you, Mokuba. Take off the disguise and tell us why you're doing this.” I demanded.

“What? Mokuba?” My three friends say.

Mokuba remove his hat and his long black hair came out.

“(F/n)? How did you know it was me?” Mokuba asked.

“Did you forgot I have a eidetic memory? Everything I see and hear are permanently stuck in my brain. I remember your voice when I heard you cried out to your brother.” I explain.

“I’m sorry for the way Seto treated you, but he's a good brother. Ever since Yugi defeated him, he deserted me. Pegasus found out that big brother is gone and jumped at the chance to take over the company. They kidnapped me so that I won't tell. They also want Yugi to lose the duel to bring back the Kaiba Corp name.” Mokuba revealed.

We were all shock by this. Who knew that there's a conspiracy going on.

“That's why Mokuba wants to duel Yugi, so that Pegasus won't have the chance to.” Anzu figure it out.

Yugi told Mokuba that Kaiba didn't abandoned home. That he's searching for himself and become a better man. Mokuba tried to steal his star chips but was convinced to give them back to the rightful owner.

We ran as fast as we could before the time ran out. As we got there, the boat is already rowing away.

“Hey! What gives!? I thought there boat leaves in thirty minutes!?” I yelled.

“There's been a change of plans.” They responded.

Mokuba tried to gave back the star chips, but that were knock down in the ocean. Then he got grabbed by hair guy and challenge Yugi to a duel later.

  
  


It's been three hours and we arrived at the arena. I gasp of what I saw. Standing in the arena is Kaiba, but something's off about him.

“Seto Kaiba was killed not long ago, so we summon his ghost.” Hair guy says.

I gasp. G-ghost? Kaiba can't be dead. He just can't.

“What's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost?” 'Kaiba smirks.


	7. Chapter seven

“N-no. I refuse to believe that Kaiba's dead. I know that bastard won't die so easily!” I yelled at the 'ghost’.

“Believe what you want, but he's dead.” Hair guy smirk at me.

“You're lying!” Mokuba yells at him.

“It's a fact. Two witnesses saw him fall to his doom.”

We all gasp in horror. I fell to my knees and tears threaten my eyes.  _ Kaiba may been a giant douche, but he didn't deserve this fate. _

“I don't believe for a second that's Kaiba's ghost. It must be Pegasus's trick. Don't worry, Mokuba, I'll win your freedom and find your brother.” Yugi declares.

He then turns to me and sick out his hand.

“Trust me, (f/n). I know that the real Kaiba is alive.” He assures me.

I wiped my tears and took his hand. He help me back at my feet.

“Kick that faker’s ass, Yugi!” I say.

“You have my word.”

Yugi gets on the arena to duel. They both wager three star chips. We all cheer for Yugi to defeat the imposter. 'Kaiba’ summon the same monster he did when they first duel.

“That's the same monster Kaiba started off with when we dueled.” Yugi gasp.

“He's right! But lots of people have the same card.” I assure him.

Yugi summon Dark Magician to destroy the ghost’s monster. 'Kaiba’ is down to 700 life points.  _ Wow, the duel will be over quick _ . My mouth opens when 'Kaiba’ starting laughing. He didn't seem worry that he's losing.  _ That fake is up to something, I can feel it. _ ‘Kaiba’ then summons the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

“No way, only my brother has that card in his deck.” Mokuba mutters.

_ That really is Kaiba's deck _ .

“Just because it's Kaiba's deck doesn't mean it's Kaiba, ya know! Yugi! Don't lose focus!” I yelled.

He looks at me and shakes off any doubt. He then place Dark Magician in defense position and added Curse of Dragon in defense position as well.

“Nice move, Yugi. But you fell into my trap. Defense Paralysis.” ‘Kaiba’ reveals.

Both of Yugi's monsters switched position. Now they're both vulnerable. Blue Eyes destroys Curse of Dragon, reducing Yugi's life points to 1000.

“That thing is not my brother! I know people think he's mean, but he's not. He's my best friend. This guy doesn't have a heart, so I know he's not Seto! Please, you gotta believe me!” Mokuba tears up.

“I believe you, Mokuba. Yugi will defeat him. You just gotta believe in him, ya know.” I smiled.

Mokuba looks taken back before returning me a smile. I watch as Yugi used Magical Hats to hide the Dark Magician. ‘Kaiba’ choose the hat all the way at the end. I watch in anticipation as he picked the wrong hat. I let out a sigh of relief. The Dark Magician is safe for now.

“Now there are three other hats to choose from. Guess the right one and you'll win the duel. But guess the wrong one and you'll get a surprise.” Yugi smirks.

“Blue Eyes, attack the hat in the middle!” ‘Kaiba’ orders.

The dragon blast the hat and a trap is revealed. Spellbinder Circle is unleashed and attacks Blue Eyes. The circle drains the monster points by 700, making Dark Magician stronger. Dark Magician destroys Blue Eyes, reducing the imposter's life points to 500. A quickly we celebrate this success, another Blue Eyes appears and destroys Dark Magician. Now both of them has the same life points.

_ Yugi's in trouble. He doesn't have any monster cards that can stop the Blue Eyes. He also can't use any of them in defense mode because of that Defense Paralysis card.  _ I stare at my messenger bag that holds my deck.  _ I do have a cards that can stop the Blue Eyes, but that would be cheating if I give it to him.  _ Yugi placed a monster and waited for his defeat. Before the dragon can attack, something's happening to it. It started to spazz out and melt.

“Eww! Is it just me or it started to look sick?” I asked.

“You're right. That Blue Eyes doesn't look so good.” Anzu agrees.

The dragon's attack points decreases to 2000. But it's still strong enough to attack Yugi's monster. A blast is shot and heads for the monster. But before it hits it, the blast completely stops and the Blue Eyes is destroyed. You can now call me the most confused girl in the world.

“How is that possible? Why did my Dragon got destroyed?” ‘Kaiba’ questions himself.

“Because the real Kaiba is alive and he stopped his dragon. I felt him call out to me. You may have his deck, but they will never belong to you!” Yugi explains. “Now tell us who you are!”

The imposter begins to chuckle before his entire body enlarges. I look at it in disgust as he transforms into a clown.

“Ew. It's hideous.” Anzu shivers.

“That thing is a part of my brain for the rest of my life.” I whimper.

The duel continues until the clown summons the third Blue Eyes. Luckily Yugi used Monster Reborn to bring back another Blue Eyes White Dragon. With the combination of Mystical Elf special ability, Yugi's Blue Eyes is stronger than the clown's. I jump and pump my fist in the air.

“He did! Yugi won the duel!” I cheered.

“Alright Yugi!” They cheered.

I think Yugi killed the clown because I no longer see it. 

“Hey, where's Mokuba?” Anzu pointed out.

We all turn to where he was and realized that both Mokuba and hair guy aren't there.

  
  


We're idiots, giant idiots. How is it that none of us realized that Mokuba got taken? The five of us split up to find him. The sun is already setting and I went back to the spot we choose to meet. I see that everyone else didn't have luck on finding him.

“Looks like they took him back to Pegasus's castle.” Yugi concluded.

“I'm telling you, we walked into a giant conspiracy.” I said.

“That means we have to beat Pegasus more than ever.” Yugi says.

Jounouchi agrees and suddenly looks down.

“What's this?” He asks.

I bend down and saw some trading cards on the ground. Jounouchi looks ready to take some for himself.

“It my lucky day.” Jounouchi exclaims.

“Hands off. Those are mine.” Honda stops him.

“I didn't know you were training yourself to be a duelist, Honda.” Yugi says.

“I thought if a novice like Jounouchi is great, than that makes me an expert.” Honda explains.

“Hey Jou, isn't that the same card you got?” Yugi asked.

“Close. That's Lava Battle Guard. Jounouchi has Swamp Battle Guard.” I corrected.

Jounouchi took out his deck and search for the card.

“(F/n)'s right. I have Swamp Battle guard.” Jounouchi shows his card.

“You should take my Lava Guard for luck, but I want my card back when the tournament is over.” Honda said.

“Thanks.”

“You two resemble your monster cards.” Anzu joked.

They both fell in disbelief.

“Good one, Anzu.” I giggled.

We continue to walk around to find a _ normal _ duelist. Thanks to my photographic memory, I can't get the clown's face of my head. I just want to find a normal duelist now. A familiar laugh is heard and we turned around to see Mai.  _ I'll take what I can get. _

“How are you, Jounouchi? Glad to see me?” Mai greeted.

“Peachy.” He answers.

“Has Yugi been fighting your battles? Everyone knows the reason you won was because Yugi told you what to do.” Mai taunts him.

“That's not true. Jounouchi beat you fair and square.” I defended.

“Of course his friends also has to argue for him.” Mai smirks.

I could only glare at her because I only prove her right if I continuing defending him.

Mai challenge Jounouchi to a duel with Dinosaur Ryuzaki. If Yugi helps him, Jounouchi will be disqualify.

“I don't think you should do this , Jou. Ryuzaki placed second in the regional champions. You'll be throwing your star chips away. You're just not ready.” Honda tries to convince.

Jounouchi clenched his fist and sucker punch Honda. We all gasp when he did this.

“You punch me.” Honda stated.

“I'm sick and tired of everyone fighting my battles. I'm doing this.” Jounouchi glares.

“We're your friends, Jounouchi. Friends help each other.” Yugi said.

“Forget it. If he wants to do this, then let him.” Honda walks off.

“Honda wait!” I called out.

But he ignores me and continues walking away. 

“Are you ready to lose?” Ryuzaki mocks.

Jounouchi just growls at him. They both got up on the arena and wager two star chips.

“I don't think Honda should be alone. I'm going to go find him and convince him to cheer for Jounouchi.” I told Anzu and Yugi.

“I think Jou needs you as well.” Anzu said.

“He needs all of us. Go find Honda, (f/n).” Yugi smiles.

I nodded and took off to look for Honda. I ran to the path where I last saw him. I hear muttering by the river and saw that it's Honda.

“You okay?” I asked.

“(F/n)? What are you doing here? You should be there, cheering for Jounouchi.” Honda gasp.

I took a seat next to him.

“Yugi and Anzu are there for him, but he needs the four of us to win. He really wants to prove to himself he can fight his own battles.”

“Katsuya always wants to prove he's strong. He joined a gang in Junior High to show that he's strong. I joined so that he wouldn't be alone in this. Everyday he gets hurt and I have to pick up the pieces.”

“This is different. I believe he can do this, but not alone. How can he know he has the strength to save his sister if he doesn't try, ya know?”

Honda looks taken back at my reasoning. I smiled, feeling proud of myself for getting through to him. I got up and extend my hand to him.

“Let's go give Jounouchi our support.”

“You're right! We should be there!”

The two of us ran back to the arena. As we got closer, I saw that Swamp Battle Guard is on the field.

“Guess who's back?” I announced.

The others turn around and smiled at us.

“(F/n)! Honda!” They exclaimed.

“Hey Jou, why don't you give my card for a test drive.” Honda encouraged.

“You got it! Come forth, Lava Battle Guard!” Jounouchi summons.

Lava Guard joins next to Swap Guard. Ryuzaki orders his monster to attack Swamp. We all gasp in surprise as Lava deflects the attack back to Ryuzaki’s monster. Thus destroying it.

“It protected him.” Honda confusedly stated.

“That's right. Their special ability is to protect each other when both monsters are on the field because they're best friends.” I explain.

“They remind me of you two. You're both always there for each other.” Anzu added.

Jounouchi continues to destroys some of Ryuzaki's monsters.  _ He can do this. _

“I now summon my most powerful monster in my deck and it isn't a dinosaur. Behold, my Red Eyes Black Dragon!” Ryuzaki shouts.

We all gasp.  _ Red Eyes Black Dragon? That's a rare card. Who knew Ryuzaki has it. _

Red Eyes destroyed both Lava and Swamp Guard in one blow. Now Jounouchi has 230 life points left.

“There must be something Jounouchi can do.” Anzu says.

“He does have the card to beat that dragon, but he has to figure that out himself.” Yugi responded.

“Hey Jounouchi, how about we wager our cards on the field?” Ryuzaki propose.

I see him thinking about it long and hard.

“You got yourself a deal.” Jounouchi agrees. “And now, I summon Time Wizard on the field!”

“You do know what happens if the arrow lands on a skull?” Ryuzaki gasps.

“I'm willing to take that chance.”

The arrow starts to spin and we all waited. If it lands on a skull, Jounouchi loses his life points. The arrow stops at time machine and aged the dragon into a fossil.

“That was a close one.” I sighed in relief.

“Looks like you win my star chips.” Ryuzaki mumbles.

“And your Red Eyes.” Jounouchi reminded.

Jounouchi got off the arena and ran towards us. Honda is in front of us, ready to give him a hug. Or so I thought. Honda straight up punch him.

“You punch me!”

“Consider that pay back for what you did.”

Both boys began to argue with each other.

“Come on guys. There's no need to fight over this.” Yugi pleaded.

“Maybe we should stay out of this. I think it's their bizarre way of showing they care.” Anzu suggested.

“Yeah. Men would never be all lovey dovey with each other.” I added.

“Oh. Okay. I hope they don't care about us that much.”

  
  


It's now night time and we're walking around the dark woods. My body begins to shake.  _ We're in danger, but they won't believe me just because my body shakes.  _

“Let's step up camp over here, guys.” Honda says.

We just sat down as the boys began to tell ghost stories. My body is still trembling, but I hide it from the others.

“A mushroom! I found my meal ticket!” Jounouchi exclaims.

He was about to take a bite of it, but is held back by Honda.

“Don't eat it! Wild mushrooms are poisonous.” Yugi explains. 

“Let him eat it.”

We turn to the source and see that it's Mai.

“Do you have teleportation powers? Because everywhere we go, you're always there?” I asks.

Mai just winks at me and takes a bite of a candy bar. I stare at her food and my stomach growls. The others did the same thing and stare at her bar.

“I'll let you have some food if you beg for me like a gentleman.” Mai told Jounouchi.

“Do it! Do it, Katsuya.” I beg.

God I'm so hungry.

“How do I know I should trust you? Give me one good reason.” Jounouchi says.

“It's either me or that poisonous mushroom.” She smirks.

Jounouchi finally gives in and begs her. She takes out variety of food and snacks. Mai orders the boys to fetch some woods and water. Anzu and I are alone with her.

“What are your names again? Anzu and… (F/n), right?” Mai asks.

“Yeah.” I nodded.

“There's a makeshift shower right over. Just because you hang around with boys doesn't mean you have to smell like one.” Mai says.

“You're a lifesaver.” I thanked.

Anzu and I followed her to the shower. I went up first and took a shower. Warm water is going through my (h/c) hair as I put shampoo on them.  _ I was wrong about Mai. She can be a really cool person. _ After I finished, I got dressed and wrapped a towel around my hair. Anzu then steps in the shower.

“I feel so refresh. Thank you, Mai.” I smiled.

“Us gals has to look out for each other.” Mai says.

“You're so tough and cool. What did you do before you went into dueling?” Anzu asks.

“I was a professional card dealer at a cruise. I see the same kind people everyday. People who think they can waltz in and own the place. I was sick and tired of the same routine. Then one day, I got introduce to the Harpie Lady. I wanted to be strong and powerful as her. That's why I'm dueling.” Mai summarize.

“Wow. I completely misjudged you.” I mumble.

“Me too.” Anzu says.

“And I thought you two were a couple of annoying cheerleaders, so no harm done.” Mai assures. “By the way, why do you two hang out with these losers?”

“That's easy, Mai. They're our friends.” Anzu answers.

“Those guys? But they're losers.”

“You're right, they're losers.” I agreed. “But they're lovable losers who took me in as their friend.”

I look at my male friends and a smile forms my face. Anzu suddenly screams, making me jump. Mai went in to check on her. I see Honda and Jounouchi tries to take a peak, while Yugi is trying to hold them back. I grabbed a pan and hit them both with it.

“Don't peak!” I yelled.

The two of them are cradling their heads while I checked up on Anzu. She told me she heard a noise on the bushes, but Mai didn't find anything. We sat down and ate food, which turns out it's delicious. 

Mai left to go on walk awhile ago, but hasn't been back since. I was beginning to worry about her when the bushes rustle behind me.

“It's probably Mai pranking us.” Jounouchi assures.

A boy our age steps out of the bushes. I gasp as Anzu's been telling the truth the whole time. Ryou Bakura steps out of the shadows.


	8. Chapter eight

“It's Ryou.” Yugi exclaims.

“See? I told you I haven't been seeing things.” Anzu pointed.

“I guess we own you an apology, Anzu.” I said.

“What are you doing here?” Jounouchi asked.

“Same as you I guess.” Ryou answers.

I slowly walked up to him.

“You must be hungry. There's some leftover food if you want.” I nervously offer.

“Thanks, (f/n).” Ryou accepted.

We all sat back down and waited for Ryou to finish eating. The others struck a conversation with him, but I zone out. My body stopped shaking.  _ I guess the so-called danger was just Ryou giving us a scare. _ I see my friends started taking out their deck, so I took out my deck.

“Oh (f/n), you duel?” Yugi asked.

I stare at my deck and back to him.

“Nope.” I lied.

_ No one can ever know. _

“So Jou, what's your favorite card?” Ryou asked.

“That would be The Flame Swordsman. He can kick anyone's ass.” Jounouchi answers.

He then made sword swinging gestures. I giggled on how stupid he looks.

“Not my guy. The Cyber Commander.” Honda shows.

“You boys and your cards.” Anzu chuckles.

“Everyone has favorites. What's yours?” Yugi asks.

“I pick the Magician of Faith.” Anzu answers.

“That card is so weak.” Jounouchi says.

“Shut up!” She scolds.

“And you, Yugi? Who is your favorite?” I asked.

“The Dark Magician hands down.” He held up his card.

_ Why am I not surprise? He always plays that card in every duel. _

“You haven't told us your favorite, (f/n).” Ryou spoke.

Now all eyes are on me. I sigh and took out my favorite.

“This one.” I showed.

“The Dark Magician Girl. That's a pretty powerful and rare card.” Yugi stated.

“Why do you like that card?” Honda ask me.

“Because I fell in love with that card the moment I laid eyes on it. I brought my first booster pack and there she was, the very first card at the bottom.” I explain. “Now it's your turn, Ryou. What's your favorite card?”

“It's this one.” Ryou shows us the Change of Heart.

_ Did not see that one coming. That's a magic card that allows players to take control of the opponent's monster. _ Everyone begins to question what that card does.

“If you wanna see how it works, how about a duel? Not for star chips, just for fun.” Ryou proposed.

“I'm down with that.” Jounouchi answers.

“Yeah. A nice clean duel is just what I needed.” Yugi agrees.

“How about you all put your favorite cards in Yugi's deck so it will feel that we're all playing.” Ryou suggested.

Everyone agrees and we put our cards in his deck. I watch as Yugi shuffles it.

“Are you sure about this, Ryou? It makes it seen that we're all against you.” I worriedly question.

“Don't worry, (f/n). I'll be fine.” Ryou smiles.

His smile seems sincere, but his eyes looked different for some reason. I quickly shook of any feelings of dread.

“I'm all shuffled up, you ready?” Yugi asks.

“Before we begin this duel, I want to show you guys something. Especially you, Yugi.” 

_ His voice suddenly change.  _ My body starts trembling like last time. The area turns into the same chilly atmosphere like that time at the gym. A mysterious necklace with the same symbol as Yugi's and Pegasus’ appears on him.

“We're taking this duel in a Yami no Game.” Was the last thing I heard before it black out.

  
  


I'm in a suspended state. Everything around me is dark and lonely. I don't know how long I've been here. A day? A week? Years? I then heard voices.

“I summon the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!”

A bright light surrounds me and I appear next to some people. I look around and saw Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi. They seem to be cosplaying. I look ahead of me and saw Ryou smirking down at me.  _ Why is he so big?  _ I just noticed that I'm wearing a blue and pink dress with a hat on me and I'm holding a wand.

“Kyaa! My dress is too short, ya know!” I yelped.

“Calm down, (f/n). You're with friends now.”

I looked up and gasp. It's the other Yugi. Like Ryou, he's also bigger than us.

“What's going on?” I ask.

“Bakura turned us all into our favorite cards. He wants the millennium puzzle.” Yugi explains.

I look up at Ryou again. No, it's not Ryou. It's something else. Something sinister.

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Ryou!?” I demand.

“You're a feisty one, aren't you? You and your friends are about to be killed, so it doesn't matter who I am to you.” Dark Bakura answers.

I look up to both Yugi's.

“Why are there two of you?”

“The big Yugi is a spirit from the puzzle and the short one is our Yugi.” Jounouchi explains.

“I'm still confuse, but we need to concentrate on defeating that evil bastard. Hey! I know how we can win. If we just-”

Bakura interrupts my train of thoughts by laughing.

“The five of you are right where I wanted you to be. Now I can kill you with Man Eater Bug.” Bakura reveals.

My eyes widen.  _ He's right, we're dead! _

“Man Eater Bug? Glad we're girls, right (f/n)?” Anzu says.

“What does Man Eater Bug do?” Jounouchi asks.

“It destroys one card on the field once it's been flip up.” Yugi answers.

They all gasp. Who is it going to destroyed? Yugi? Because he's the strongest out all of us. Or Anzu because she's the weakest? I don't know who it be, but I don't want anyone to die.

“There is a way to save us. The trap that big Yugi set up.” Honda reveals.

I look behind me and saw that a facedown card is on the field. I got my hopes up.  _ We can beat this.  _ Big Yugi told us that he needs to sacrifice one of us to activate it. Honda was about to volunteer, but Jounouchi hits him and takes his place. I watch in horror as my friend dies with that bug. Tears welled up my eyes.

“Katsuya.” I sobbed.

“Don't waste your tears. You'll soon be joining him.” Bakura mocks.

I could only glare at him.

“Jounouchi can't be gone. He just can't.” Anzu sobs.

She then begins to glow.  _ That's right. Magician of Faith brings magic cards back from the graveyard. _ Monster Reborn is brought back and other Yugi used it to bring back Jounouchi.

“Jounouchi!” We exclaimed.

“I'm back?” He questions.

We all  rush over to him. Everyone's alive and well, but for how long? Dark Bakura places Lady of Faith in attack mode.

“Now I will control one of you with this card.” Bakura reveals.

“That's Change of Heart!” Yugi exclaims.

“Isn't that Ryou's favorite card!” I exclaim as well.

“It is. And I'll use it to control one of you to attack your friends. And I'll choose you, little Yugi.”

“Leave the young one out of this!” Big Yugi yells.

Bakura ignores him and summoned the magic card. A bright light shines through and I brace myself for his attack. I gasp when I saw Ryou as the Change of Heart.  _ His soul must have gotten sealed like us. _

“I want to help, but we must hurry.” Ryou says.

He runs and goes inside Lady of Faith.

“I taken control of his card. Now attack me! You'll win against my evil self.” Ryou demands.

“No. You don't have to do this!” I teared up.

“If you don't destroyed me, you'll be the one send to the graveyard.”

“Shut up! Do what you're supposed to do, Mortal!”

“I have an idea.” Big Yugi spoke. “If the millennium ring can take people's soul, then my puzzle can bring there's back.”

Ryou and Bakura switched places and now the evil one is wearing the dress.

“Yugi, (f/n), attack with your combine strength!”

We nodded and placed our wands together.

“Dark Magic Attack!” We shouted.

A huge blast came out of our wands and destroys Bakura. That's the last thing I remember doing before I blacked out again.

  
  


“(F/n), wake up.”

Someone is gently shaking me. I flutter my eyes open. Ryou is smiling at me. I blushed when I realized how close our face are. I quickly scrambled away from.

“Am I still dreaming?” I asked.

“Oh (f/n), you should see how red your face is.” Jounouchi chuckles.

“Everything's fine, (f/n). The evil Bakura can't hurt us anymore. Ryou is back to his sweet self.” Anzu assures.

Ryou held out his hand, which I gladly took. We just stare at each other and I think he's blushing a little.  _ This a nice moment. _

“Noooooo!”

_ Never mind _ .

“Someone’s in trouble!” Yugi exclaims.

“That sounded like Mai!” I yelled.

The six of us ran to the source.  _ I hope Mai’s alright. _ We arrived to see Mai looking devastated with herself. 

“Mai, are you alright?” Jounouchi asks.

“I lost a duel. He took all my star chips. I'll be leaving the island.” Mai answers.

“What?! No way.” I gasp.

Yugi assures Mai that he'll win her star chips back. I later find out that cruel man is name, Player Killer of Darkness or PaniK for short. He used a darkness deck and also he likes to torment people with fire. Long story short, Yugi won by launching Catapult Turtle at Castle of Dark Illusions which destroyed PaniK's monsters.

“You may have beaten me, but I can still eliminate you! Die, Yugi!” PaniK roars.

A burst of flames begins to surround Yugi.

“Oh no, Yugi!” We cried.

“How in the world will he survived?” I cried.

The flames died out and we gasp to see he's alright.

“How did you survived?” PaniK asks.

“My millennium puzzle protects me from cowards like you.” He explains. “Mind Crush!”

Yugi gets down from the arena and walks over to Mai.

“Here you go.” Yugi hands her the star chips.

“Yugi, I don't know what to say.” Mai began.

“These star chips are yours. Take them.”

“I don't think I should. I fight my own battles.”

“If she won't take them, then I will.” Jounouchi intervenes.

He quickly snatch the chips from Yugi.

“Are you really gonna take them?” I ask.

“Heck yeah. She won't be needing them.”

Of course Jounouchi is only kidding and gave them back to her. We begin to head back to camp, when Mai stops Yugi.

“Since you returned my star chips, I'll pay you back. And when we meet again, I'll duel you honorably.” Mai promised.

“I'll look forward to that.” Yugi smiles.

We headed back to camp and Honda build a tent for Anzu and I. Our friends are such gentleman for agreeing that Anzu should get the sleeping bag. I snuggled in my sleeping back and went to sleep.

  
  


I tossed and I turned as I hear people around.  _ Who dares wake me in my slumber? There will be blood. _ I angrily got out of my tent and unleash hell.

“Why are you guys arguing in the middle of the fucking night!? Some people are trying to sleep! Why can't this wait morning!” I roared.

Everyone turn to look at me and I noticed Kaiba is here.

“Kaiba? What are you doing here?” I gasp.

“How are you able to sleep through all the noise they made?” Ryou asks.

I took out my ear plugs and look at him.

“What you say?”

“Ohh.” Everyone, but Kaiba says.

“Kaiba's here to rescue Mokuba and take revenge on Pegasus, Jounouchi challenged Kaiba to a duel, and Kaiba brutally defeats him.” Honda recaps.

I took in a deep breath and glare at Kaiba.

“Why couldn't you go easy on him? Or better yet, offer him some advice in becoming a better duelist.” I scold him.

“That dog knows what he was getting into. He's an insult to every duelist in the world for even thinking he has a chance of beating me.” Kaiba answers.

He then begins to tell a story of Pegasus using a trick to help a kid win a tournament, but I wasn't listening. I bend down to comfort Jounouchi.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“I'd only lost because of his complicated duel disk. I don't have the strength to be here.” He grumbles.

I shook my head and smile at him.

“Every duelist has their moment of doubts. To become a true duelist, you must overcome them. That is how you know you're growing up.”

“Even Yugi and Kaiba went through that?”

“Of course and they overcame. That is how they're so good at dueling.”

“Thanks, (f/n). You're really good at pep talks.”

I flip my (h/c) hair.

“I'm good in a lot of things, ya know.”

“Yugi, I'll be getting revenge at Pegasus. Pray that we don't cross paths.” Kaiba warns.

Yugi nervously gulp and watched as Kaiba walks towards the castle. A yawn escapes me mouth.

“Guys, it's pretty late. You need some beauty sleep to continue dueling.” I advised.

“She's right. Jounouchi and I need some sleep.” Yugi nodded.

Anzu and I went back in the tent and snuggle in our sleeping bags. I offer her some ear plugs.

“Thanks. But why do you have them in the first place?” Anzu questioned.

“Let's just say that my walls and floor are pretty thin. I can hear my downstairs neighbors doing their love making on the weekends. I can hear their moans of pleasures… Forever.” I shudder.

Anzu gives me a look of sympathy and patted my head. I closed my eyes and welcome the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works.


End file.
